1. Field of the Invention
The invention disclosed herein relates to environmental protection, and in particular, to containment systems for oil and gas production.
2. Description of the Related Art
Increasingly, there is a concern for reducing the environmental impact of oil and gas production activities. For example, it is well known that the process of fracking for natural gas makes use of substantial amounts of water that contains toxic chemicals. As these exploration activities come closer to residential areas, containment of environmental pollutants is of utmost concern.
A variety of technologies have been introduced to control the escape of environmental pollutants. In particular, producers have frequently implemented base mats in the production area. Generally, a base mat as may be used in the production area includes some type of material disposed on the ground. The material is intended to provide a barrier to chemicals, drilling fluids, and other materials as may be used in production. Thus, a properly implemented base mat affords producers opportunities to capture pollutants prior to their escape into the environment.
Unfortunately, production activities necessitate use of heavy equipment. Among other things, heavy equipment operated on top of a base mat may very quickly degrade the base mat material. Accordingly, perforations, tears, rips and the like may induce modest to substantial leakage when the base mat is needed most.
Further exacerbating problems with a conventional base mat, are the complications in assembly and maintenance. For example, conventional base mats may require application of sealants and other such materials. Some of the techniques employed are not only time-consuming and expensive, but additionally pose environmental concerns of their own.
Further still, some basement technologies are not reusable. Accordingly, when the base mat is no longer needed, a substantial amount of waste results.
Thus, what are needed are methods and apparatus to provide improved containment systems for ground protection, including for oil and gas production. Preferably, the methods and apparatus result in rugged, reusable, recyclable, and repairable systems that may be easily installed and maintained with substantially no environmental impact at the production site.